


Don't forget about me.

by YourNeighborhoodOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNeighborhoodOtaku/pseuds/YourNeighborhoodOtaku
Summary: A story in which Sugawara experiences separation anxiety especially towards Daichi and can't stand to be apart from him.
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Michimiya Yui, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	Don't forget about me.

“Rinnnnnnnggg” a wave of reief crashes over me. Finally, lunchtime. The blissful time in the middle of the day where I can sit with Daichi and just talk while we wait for the other half of the school day, “Alright students have a nice lunch and the rest of your day!” the teacher says to the few of us that still remain in the classroom after the stampede of students rushing to get to lunch. I smile and nod in the direction of our teacher before analyzing the students left in the classroom. I finally spot who I’m looking for, his soft brown hair visible just above the student in front of him. His eyes are darting around the classroom and even though I know he is looking for me, I hate when his eyes fall upon anyone even if for a second. I wish he would only look at me. Well, look at me as if we were more than friends. Finally his chocolate brown orbs fall upon me and he smiles, immediately moving towards me. I am just about to smile and ask him where he wants to eat lunch with me today when the girls volleyball captain, Michimiya, who I know is in all of Daichi’s fantasies even though he denies it, walks up to him. I feel myself shrivel up.

“Ah, Daichi-San! I was just wondering if you’d like to eat lunch with me in the courtyard?” Michimiya reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bento, “I even made another bento for you!” 

She beams and I feel my heart start to crumple when Daichi flushes bright pink. To resist crying out or running up to Daichi and squeezing him tightly, begging him to eat lunch with me , I bite down on the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. I have to keep my cool or Daichi will know something is up. Whenever something is going on, Daichi can always tell and he never stops pestering me until I tell him what's up. I love that about him. 

“Ah, gomen Michimiya-Chan, I have to eat lunch with Sugawara-Kun. Maybe some other time. If you don’t want the nice bento you made to go to waste, I’m sure Tanaka and Nishinoya would love to eat lunch with you.” Daichi says.

I smile to myself, it’s nice to know that Daichi really values his lunch time with me even though I’d rather have him eat with her because I know he has a crush on her and it would make him tremendously happy to share lunch with her,

“But Daichi-San, you eat lunch with Sugawara-San everyday. Can’t you spare one day to sit and eat this bento with me?” Michimiya begs.

I suck in a breath through my teeth, still watching this all play out in the background. “I-uh, maybe all three of us could eat lunch together! What do you think of that Michimiya-Chan?” Daichi says desperately.

I am secretly pleased that he wants to eat lunch with me rather than her, but I immediately feel a surge of guilt for even letting that cross my mind. If Daichi likes her more, he should hang out with her more. Anything is ok as long as Daichi is happy, even if it hurts. 

“I guess that’d be alright. I just really wanted to eat lunch alone with you.” she says with a sigh.

With a defeated sigh, Daichi gives in, “Alright, I’ll tell Suga that I can’t eat lunch with him today.”

My mood continues to go south. I was really looking forward to eating lunch with Daichi even though we eat together everyday. Who wouldn’t look forward to spending time with someone they love?

“Daichi-Kun, I’m feeling a little sick. I’m going to go to the nurse’s office to lay down. I have to skip lunch today, gomen!” 

I shout over my shoulder before running out into the hallway. I’m on the verge of tears. I’m not mad at either of them. I just really wish Daichi would look at me the same way he looks at her. I wish he would acknowledge all the things that I’m there for him for. I’m the one who has been friends with him since the beginning. I’m the one that rubs his back when he throws up from the stress of midterms. I’m the one that cries with him during a sad movie. I’m the one that’s been with him through thick and thin since primary school. I just wish that it would be me that he looks at so fondly. I wish he would look at me like I’m the most amazing thing in the world. Even if I’m not, maybe he could make me believe it. I turn a corner and rush into the bathroom. The moment I get into a stall and lock the door, the thin wall keeping my emotions at bay crashes down and all my emotions rush out. I let out a few loud sobs before sitting back on the toilet with my hand over my mouth trying to muffle my crying. I feel the tears collecting on my hand and my vision starts to blur. I feel hopelessness settle over me like a heavy blanket and I let my eyes fall shut. I’ve never been good with this kind of thing. I get overly attached to one person at a time and any separation from them gives me extreme anxiety and sadness. I was very attached to my Father until I was 7, which is when he left. I wasn’t able to function well and the panic attacks were so strong and so often that my extremely worried Mother took me to a therapist. My therapist told me that it was a form of separation anxiety and I would likely only be able to make it less intense but never fully get rid of it. After my father left I met Daichi shortly after and it only took a few weeks for me to be attached to him. He was my first real friend and he was my neighbor too! The first year of being attached to Daichi I was barely able to leave his house. The only thing that would make it more bearable would be if Daichi lent me one of his sweatshirts that smelt like him. Even then, once it would stop smelling like him, I would have a panic attack. I’m better now, but sometimes I relapse if Daichi skips one of our hangouts throughout the day and I have a panic attack. Bless Daichi for still sticking with me even though my anxiety can be misinterpreted as being annoyingly clingy. I finally get a hold of myself in the stall and I stand up. I take a deep shaky breath and step out of the stall. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look like shit. I splash some water on my face to get rid of any evidence that I had been crying. I put on a smile that I think looks real enough and I step out of the bathroom. I had purposely gone to the bathroom closest to the roof doors because nobody comes to this bathroom since most of the toilets are broken. I decide to get some fresh air and step out onto the rooftop. The first sound that reaches my ears on the rooftop is Michimiya’s voice. I’m about to leave so I can give her and Daichi some privacy when I hear her say the thing that makes my blood run cold,

“D-daichi-San? I-I have feelings for you!” 

My heart starts pounding in my ears and I can barely hear. This is it. Today is the last day I’ll ever spend time with my precious Daichi. I didn’t even cherish the way he held my hand on the way to school! I’m so stupid. The pounding is so intense now that I can’t hear anything. I only see Daichi’s lips move. The same lips I wish would kiss me. Then Michimiya jumps forward and pecks Daichi right on his lips. Funny how a moment ago I couldn’t hear anything through the pounding of my heart and now all I can hear is my own voice, screaming at me all the things I did wrong. Daichi finally notices me and when his eyes glide across mine I run. I ran all the way downstairs and into the nurses office. Miraculously, I haven’t broken down yet. I’m just so stunned about what just happened. I tell the nurse that I feel sick. I’m not really lying. I want to throw up and just forget about what just happened. When my mom picks me up at school I don’t say anything. Once I get home and I’m in the comfort of my own room, I finally break down. After sobbing until there are no tears left I pass out with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awake to the doorbell ringing. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. I have a strong headache right between my eyes. It is the side effect from crying so hard that I know all too well. I look over at the time and I see it’s 6:00pm. Oh well, it’s not like time really matters anymore. Daichi will probably never talk to me again now that he has a girlfriend. When the doorbell continues ringing, I conclude that my mom is probably out since she would have gotten the door by now. I stand up and walk to the door. Normally I would shout, “who is it?” before I open the door but that doesn’t really matter anymore. The moment I creak open the door, a tall figure bursts through the door and tackles me to the ground in an…..embrace? I don’t have the energy to resist. If they want to kidnap me that’s ok, I really only live for Daichi anyways and now that he’s gone I don’t have any reason to exist. I finally take a breath in through my nose and I smell a scent that makes my heart ache and churn in my chest, 

“Daichi? Why are you here?” I ask in a small voice that cracks at every word.

“Suga, I’m so glad you’re okay. You have no idea how worried I was when you abruptly left school.” Daichi says as he stands up and then helps me up.

I hum in satisfaction. Even if I’m not supposed to see him, just hearing his voice calms me down. My mood turns sour when I remember how Michimiya kissed him.

“I know why you’re upset Suga, but I’m never going to leave you. I love you~” he says as he shuts the front door. I draw in a breath. 

“Daichi you can’t say that, what about your girlfriend?” I ask, spitting out the word girlfriend like poison.

“Girlfriend? Who, Michimiya?” He then starts laughing. How can he laugh at a time like this! 

“Suga, darling she’s not my girlfriend nor will she ever be.” he says. I’m so confused but I am glad that he called me darling. It sent my heart racing.

“B-but she kissed you!” I say in disbelief, “How can she not be your girlfriend! She confessed to you!” he finally understands what I’m talking about.

“Ohhhhhh, you mean how she was practicing how she was going to ask out Mao Aihara, the ace on the karasuno girls team. She wanted to eat lunch alone with me so that she could ask me to practice with her. I agreed since I’ve been waiting for them to get together and Michimiya was finally going to make a move!” Daichi explains, “She only kissed me to show me how she was going to confess. None of it meant anything so don’t you fret. I’m not going to leave you ever.” 

I’m stunned and relieved. I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes before quickly overflowing down my cheeks. I try rapidly to wipe them up. 

“Aww Suga don’t cry. Even if she confessed to me for real I wouldn’t accept because...,” he pauses and i look up at him in question, he quickly averts his eyes from mine, “I-it’s because I like you Suga, I’ve liked you-no, I’ve loved you since primary school. I-if you feel the same way, it would be really nice if we could be together”

I almost started crying again. This can’t be real, 

“I love you too Daichi, so much.” I say almost inaudibly.

He looks up at me and grabs my face gently in his hands before pressing his lips against mine. It has a sort of healing effect and I melt into Daichi, wrapping my hands around his waist. He pulls back slightly, 

“God I love you Suga~” he mumbles against my lips. After pressing his lips to mine one last time he pulls back, “So wanna make it official? Sugawara Koshi, will you be my boyfriend?” he asks with a soft smile and fond eyes.

“Yes. Of course I will. The answer will never not be yes.” I whisper, my quiet voice thick with emotion.

He then looks at me, the way I always wanted him to look at me. I can see in his eyes that he thinks with his whole heart that I am the most important and gorgeous being in the world. It makes me want to melt into a soupy puddle of happiness. Finally I can feel like I matter. Daichi brings his lips back to mine and all I feel is happiness. Something I have not felt since the day I met Daichi.

_ Thank you for bringing me so much happiness Daichi~ _ _ ❤  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my story! I get really happy when I find that people have found my story, and I would like to provide fics that everyone can enjoy. If you have any suggestions or any requests for a future fic, please leave them in the comments! I'll write just about anything so just request it and you shall receive! (Probably, I'm a busy person so it may take a while ;m;) I look forward to reading comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Bye bye~


End file.
